harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quidditch World Cup
The Quidditch World Cup has been held every four years since 1473. The competition sees Quidditch teams representing countries around the world compete for the World Cup. Recorded World Cups 1473 Quidditch World Cup The first ever Quidditch World Cup, the final was contested between Flanders and Transylvania. During the match, all 700 known fouls were committed (and several new ones subsequently created), including the Transfiguration of a Chaser into polecat, the attempted decapitation of a Keeper with a broadsword, and the release of a hundred vampire bats from underneath the robes of the Transylvanian Captain. at the 1994 World Cup.]] 1994 Quidditch World Cup Ireland flattened Peru in the semi-finals to set up a meeting with Bulgaria. The British nations didn't fare well; England were beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Wales lost to Uganda. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final was held on 22 August, 1994 in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ireland wore green robes with each player's name embroidered in silver on their back. They all flew Firebolt broomsticks and Leprechauns served as the team's mascots. Veela were Bulgaria's mascots and they played in robes of scarlet. Irish Chaser, Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela . Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honour before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box (Lynch had to be supported by Moran and Connolly). Known competing teams , Harry Potter, and Ginny, Ron, and Fred and George Weasley at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.]] *Bulgaria *England *Flanders *Ireland *Luxembourg *Peru *Scotland *Transylvania *Turkey *Uganda *Wales *India *Brazil *United States Riot Shortly after the final match at the World Cup, a riot broke out as Death Eaters began attacking the tents of wizards and witches as well as a Muggle family. They levitated, tormented, and humiliated Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. Various Ministry officials such as Arthur Weasley tried to help the Muggles. In the chaos that erupted, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley ended up wandering in the woods, where they ran into Draco Malfoy. He taunted them over the fact that the Death Eaters would target a Muggle-born like Hermione if they found her. Also during this time, Barty Crouch Jr. managed to break out of his father's Imperius Curse, steal Harry's wand, and cast Morsmordre. When the Death Eaters spotted the Dark Mark in the sky, they fled, something Lord Voldemort scorned them for upon his return in the following year. Behind the scenes in 1994]] *The mathematics relating to the Quidditch World Cup are contradictory. If the Cup is held every four years and Harry is attending the 422nd match, it should have started in 310 rather than 1473. It is perhaps possible that early in the origins of the Cup, the competition was played more often than every four years. If this is the case, it seems that the Quidditch World Cup could possibly have been held annually until 1862 (the 389th World Cup), after which it was held every four years, correctly placing the 422nd Quidditch World Cup in 1994. But calculated correctly, beginning in 1473 and occuring every four years, the World Cup Harry attended should be the 131st, and it should have been held in the summer of 1993, before he began his third year at Hogwarts. *The Quidditch World Cup hence corresponds to the muggle Football World Cup, since the best players from many countries participate in it. *A wizard (Archie) attendant at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup declined 'male-appropriate' attire- thus high-lighting gender-role rules in Muggle couture. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry appears to support Bulgaria; however, in the book Harry, along with all the others, supports Ireland. and also, Ron appears to be wearing both colours (possibly as a split decision between the Irish "team" and the Bulgarian "seeker") *In the film version, Fudge does the commentary instead of Bagman and Winky is not seen. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' fr:Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ru:Чемпионат мира по квиддичу Category:Competitions Category:Quidditch competitions Category:Quidditch